


Short Davekat stories

by Thief_0f_heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Confessions, Cute, Dave helps, Depressed Karkat, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Karkat freaks out, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Meteorstuck, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Sad Karkat, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Karkat, Short One Shot, Short Stories, Suicidal Karkat, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Thief_0f_heart
Summary: This is a collection of short Davekat stories. UwU





	1. A bunch of romantic writing prompts all in one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just me using some romantic writing prompts throughout the one-shot

"you gotta stop doing that" Dave states out of the blue. Karkat tilts his head slightly to the side, "WHAT?" Dave chuckled softly, "saying things that make me want to kiss you" Karkat's eyes widen and his face flushes, "REALLY?" Dave nods, moving a hand to cup Karkat's face, "really really" Karkat smiles, "THEN WHY DON'T YOU?" Dave licks his lips, "the problem is," He said as he leaned in, "if i kissed you, i dont think id be able to stop" Karkat giggles softly, closing the distance between their lips.


	2. In which Karkat awkwardly confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat confesses on a whim ;D

Dave and Karkat were hanging out, playing dick hop scotch. Karkat trips and Dave reaches out to help Karkat up. Karkat takes his hand but Dave pulls a little too hard, pulling Karkat into him. The side of Karkat's head is on Dave's chest and he can feel Dave laugh, wholeheartedly. Karkat's face flushed because DAMN... Dave has a nice laugh. His mind wanders to how... right this feels, being in Dave's arms. He lets out a little purr, leaning into Dave a little more. Dave's laugh simmers down and he smiles down at Karkat, "aww, that's fucking cute" Karkat's face gets even darker and he looks up at Dave, making their faces barely inches apart. 'Wow, Dave's got a really nice smile, And freckles and perfect lips...' Karkat breaks out of his thoughts when Dave backs away, looking concerned, "did you hit your head?" Karkat tilts his head to side, "HUH?" Dave frowns, "youre acting like you might have a concussion, so... did you hit your head?" Karkat shakes his head, flushing deeply, "NO, IT'S JUST..." Dave gets closer, moving to put his arm on Karkat's shoulder, "whats wrong? you okay?" Karkat bites the inside of cheek before he speaks, "IT'S JUST... YOU'RE NICE AND I FUCKING LOVE YO-" He stops for a moment face flushing more, "-YOUR FACE.... I love your face..." He looks down. Dave is slightly taken back, "wait seriously?" Karkat nods, still looking down. Dave runs a hand through his hair, "are you... confessing? cause if you are that's totally cool, cause i love your face too and youre actually pretty cool and shit..." Karkat looks up, biting his lip, "Really?" Dave nods, "hell yeah" Karkat smiles and rushes to hug Dave, "Thank gog..."


	3. The one in which Dave knows nothing about Personal Space! B;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize shit. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

==> Be Dave Strider.

You are now Dave Strider. You stride (eheh) into the room like the total fucking cool kid you are when you notice a certain grumpy kitten not paying any attention to you. "yo kittykat" You say as you place your hands on his waist and spin him to face you. He just glares up at you with a slight pout. Adorable. "WHAT DO YOU WANT... STRI-DOUCHE?" You chuckle slightly at his attempt at a puny nickname. "just my cute little kitten" His face contorted into a (really cute) confused expression. "YOUR WHAT?" "my kitten, kitkat, karkles, adorabloodthirsty fluff ball... karkat!" You smirk at him, scanning his face as it switches from confusion to understanding to anger and finally embarrassment. "FUCK YOU... I'M NOT YOUR ANYTHING..." He grumbles seemingly pissed, although that hella blush on his cheeks just encourages you. "sure you are" You lean closer to him. "babe" He blushes darker then before and pushes on your chest. "B-BACK UP... IDIOT...." You just chuckle and spin around him so that your chest is pressed flush against his back and your chin is atop his head. "WHAT THE HEEEE-AAAAAAH!" He squirms around as you start playing with one of his horns. "hmm" "LET... LEt go..." He kind of goes limp and you wrap an arm around his waist to hold him up, still running your finger down his horn. When you get to the base he whimpers (and you'd be lying if you said it had no affect on you) "D-DAve..." Shit. You do a extravagant twist around the base and he fuckin' straight up moans. It was hot, pornographic, and shameless. You immediately back up, letting go of his waist and horns. "shit man, did i just like... troll rape you?" You ask, a slight blush creeping onto your cheeks. "IT'S NOT RAPE IF THE OTHER PARTY WAS INTO IT...?" He turns to face you with an adorable blush on his cheeks and up to his ears, bringing out those totally cute as hell freckles that you adore. What.. You didn't just say that... "so can i like do it again or..?" "I-I WOULDN'T BE OPPOSED..." You step forward and wrap both your hands around his horns. "DAVE WHAT ARE YOU D-MFFTN" You cut him off by jerking him forward by the horns and smashing your lips together. Soon enough he melts into it and y'all have a pattern. You can feel your hips in the bittersweet movement of your lips.** You pull away and his lips trail after yours for a moment. He looks up at you and then down, muttering, "I THINK I MIGHT SLIGHTLY BE TOTALLY HORNS OVER HEELS FLUSHED FOR YOU..." Flushed means... Love right? "i love you too, kitkat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy and didn't finish it... I was doing it during school. xD
> 
> **If you get this I love you forever.


	4. Night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat has nightmares and Dave lets down his cool kid facade and helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Pale!Davekat >w<

It was what the kids had decided was midnight on the meteor. Karkat was wandering around, unable to sleep when he heard a noise. He turned slightly, arms crossed over his chest. "HELLO?" He asked the darkness. "yo" Dave popped out from around the corner, hands in his pockets. Karkat let out a small sigh, "HEY DAVE." Dave walked towards Karkat, face blank, "hey karks" Karkat rolls his eyes and scoffs, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?" Dave shrugs, "couldnt sleep" He rubs the back of his neck, "why are you up?" Karkat looks down, "NIGHTMARES.." Dave frowned slightly, "oh" He bends so that he's looking in Karkat's face, a small reassuring smile on his face, "wanna talk about it?" Karkat gives the tiniest hint of a smile and nods. Dave moves so that he's standing up straight and Karkat looks back up. Dave puts a hand on Karkat's shoulder and leads him to the common room couch. Once they are both sitting Dave clears his throat and looks at Karkat, "so... whats in these nightmares?" Karkat takes a deep breath and starts talking, "WELL, THEY START OUT ALMOST LIKE OUR EVERYDAY. YOU AND ME IN CAN TOWN HELPING THE MAYOR WHEN SUDDENLY JACK APPEARS, HE'S GOT THE BLOOD OF EVERYONE ELSE ON HIS SWORD... THEN H-HE..." He looks down, tears forming in his eyes, "HE KILLS YOU... BUT NOT ME.... I'M ALL ALONE AND I- I'M SCARED AND I CAN'T HANDLE IT... THEN I WAKE UP.." Dave bites the inside of his lip and lifts up Karkat's head, "hey, its okay... im still here... ill always be here" He gives him a smile and takes off his shades, "karks, im never going anywhere..." Karkat bites his lip and hugs Dave, "THANKS DAVE..."


	5. Cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave knows how to get out of trouble B)

Karkat storms into Dave's room, "DAVID ELIZABETH STRIDER!" Dave pushes off his desk, spinning around in his chair, "karkat mariee vantas" Dave responds with a smirk. Karkat huffs and walks towards Dave, arms crossed, "YOU ARE IN /BIG/ TROUBLE, STRIDER." Dave raises an eyebrow, "what did i do?" Karkat narrows his eyes, "YOU SHRUNK MY SECOND FAVORITE SWEATER." Dave presses his lips together for a moment before scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously, "so.... i may have washed your clothes for you and forgot to wash your sweater properly" Karkat nods, putting his hands on his hips, "OBVIOUSLY." Dave sighs, standing up and lifting his shades, "sorry" Karkat's scowl almost immediately disappears and his voice softens, "Dave..." Then to top it off Dave flashes his perfect smile, "forgive me?" Karkat melts, metaphorically of course, and gawks. "I- well I mean.... Of course?" Dave smiles even wider and leans down to press a kiss on Karkat's cheek, his shades on his head. Karkat smiles and hugs Dave, "I can't stay mad at you... I love you." Dave wraps his arms around Karkat, kissing the top of his head, "i love you too, baby" Karkat laughs softly, "Don't call me one of your human infants." Dave moves to look at Karkat's face, a small smile on his own face, "how about babe?" Karkat shrugs, "Sure." They both smile and Dave speaks up, "i love you... babe"


	6. Rawr! x3 *Nuzzles, pounces on you* UwU... You so warm~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title has nothing to do with the story. xD
> 
> This is adorable. Just read it.

Dave was chilling in can town helping the mayor when Karkat walks in, looking slightly distressed. "hey karks" Dave says, standing up to walk to Karkat. Karkat sighs, "Dave..." He spoke softly, "How do you know if you're flushed for someone?" Dave's heart sinks a little, "oh.. well, they make you smile... and laugh... and you just want to spend every minute with them, making them smile because their smile is the most beautiful thing and their laugh sounds better than all the music in the world. You just want to kiss them and hug them and tell them you love them...." Karkat bites his lip before speaking, "And what if you want to make a move, but you're not sure if they feel the same?" Dave looks down, trying to hide the hurt on his face, "i say... just go for it, anyone would be lucky to be with you, karkat" Karkat nods, "Thanks, Dave." He takes a deep breath, his face flushing lightly. "Well in that case..." He moves Dave's shades to the top of Dave's head. Dave looks confused, "what are you-" Karkat cuts him off as he grabs Dave's upper arm and presses their lips together. Karkat squeezes his eyes shut, face flushing deeply while Dave's eyes widen. When Karkat pulls away Dave licks his lips, "wha- wait- me? you're flushed for me?" Karkat nods and looks down, "I understand if you don't feel the same cause your earth sexuality or just because I'm not good enough, because if I were you I'd want someone better because you deserve someone better, and I probably shouldn't have done that. Fuck. I'm sorry." Karkat begins to back away, tears building up. Dave reaches out to cup Karkat's face, "hey hey hey, don't apologize, i love you too karkat..." Karkat looks up, "Really?" Dave nods, "really" then as to prove it, Dave moves one hand to Karkat's waist and keeps the other cupping Karkat's face, he then leans in and kisses him. They stay like that for a good minute or so before Dave pulls away, "i love you so much karkat, youre absolutely perfect" Karkat smiles, "That's how I feel about you..."


	7. Karkat... Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat has a panic attack and shit goes down. ;^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: #Self Harm #Depression #Panic Attacks #Suicidal Thoughts

Karkat sighed as he slid the cold metal against his skin, watching the candy red blood bubble up out of the cut. He repeated this many times, the same phrases going through his head.

Cut deeper

You deserve this

Mutant

Freak

Kill yourself

He starts to feel his red tears go down his face and cuts a little deeper. Suddenly his door opens, He quickly pulls down his sleeve and shoves the blade in his pocket. "karkat...." He wipes his tears and turns to see Dave standing there, "WH-WHAT?" Dave rushes over to Karkat, lifting up Karkat's sleeve "how long? why?" Karkat stutters, "I-I.. FUCK... N-NO" He starts to struggle for air. "karks?" Dave grabbed his shoulders, "hey, look at me" Karkat avoids looking at him and instead covers his face, continuing to struggle to breathe. "god damnit. KARKAT," Dave shook his shoulders, "look. at. me." He tilted up Karkat's chin and looked him in eyes. Karkat was starting to feel dizzy and he fell to his knees, Dave falling down with him. "karkat," Dave pushed his shades onto the top of his head, "take a deep breath" Karkat was seeing black dots now, "I-I C-CAN'T..." Dave starts to panic. He pulls Karkat so that his head was on Dave's chest. He feels Karkat go limp. "shit" He picks up Karkat and lays him in his bed, "well... while he's sleeping i should probably clean those cuts..." He grabs the first aid kit and cleans them, wrapping a bandage around his wrists after he is done. Soon Karkat wakes up, Dave was laying with him, Karkat moves closer to Dave. "you okay?" Karkat shrugs, "I don't know..." Dave sighs, "well... ill say here until you do" Karkat bites his lip, Tears forming in his eyes, "Why?" Dave looks shocked, "because i care for you, fuck, i love you" Karkat wraps his arms around Dave's waist, putting his head on Dave's chest, "Oh... I- Love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda old and it's not my best so Kudos to you for finishing this UwU


	8. I don't know what to title anything ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Confesses this time UwU

"I love you."

Karkat's jaw dropped open. He paused for a second before his face turned a deep red and he almost slapped Dave across the face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME. YOU-.. YOU.. YOU INCOMPETENT, NOOKEATING, DOUCHE-BAG!"

Dave just flash-stepped closer as Karkat turned to walk away, grabbing the troll's wrist.

"I'm not lying... It's just-.. well you see... I mean, you are an amazing leader. I could never be a leader. You are determined, and you never give up. You try so hard, and you had to go through so much. And I love you for it. I love you and I know you're probably going to reject me, but I-"

"Are you serious?," Karkat said in a soft voice

"Y-yeah."

After hearing that Karkat moved forward and hugged Dave.

"I love you too, Strider..."


	9. This prompt is highly based off of a roleplay I did on MxRP :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where the meteor never makes it to its destination in the new session, forever doomed to blast through paradox space forever.

Dave pulled into the common room, the living space almost unused as no one really talked to one another anymore. It had been a few weeks since Dave had even seen Rose last, which was odd considering he usually checked in every couple of days to make sure she wasn't losing her goddamn mind and was getting some form of sustenance. Kanaya had recently said she needed to be alone for a while, given a chance to mull over the fact that they really were stranded. The room was dark, every table and countertop covered in dust. Stacks on stacks of books resided on the tables, computers resting on the counters some of the monitors flashing haphazardly. He sauntered up to the small gray pod, pressing his hand against the side and waiting for a moment. It had been a long while since he had had some of the black, craptastic coffee so he thought he'd partake in some for old time sake. Leaning against the counter, he waited. 

Karkat walked out of his room, having just woken up from a very vivid nightmare. He almost walked right past the common room, but then, he saw someone in it. Karkat decided to investigate, considering no one, other than Kanaya (Who was his moirail, after Gamzee dumped him), had talked to him in around (What the humans called) a month. He walked into the room casually, even though his heart was racing and nervous. "Hey Strider," Karkat stated, seeing that it was Dave standing there.

Dave, Although he would deny it, jumped a little when he heard Karkat's voice. After exactly a second and a half of regaining his cool, He turned slightly with his hands in his pockets. When it actually registered in Dave's brain that it was just Karkat, He relaxed a little, letting a tiny smile make it's way to his face. He spoke with only the smallest hint of relief to slip through, "Oh, Hey Vantas."

Karkat burst into a smile and the fear of Dave not wanting to see him, like everyone else seemed not to, died away. He quickly moved closer, engulfing Dave in a hug. When Dave hugged him back he couldn't stop the small tear that ran down his face. He muttered into the crook of Dave's neck, "I've missed you..."

Dave actually let a genuine smile spread on his face and whispered softly into Karkat's ear, "I missed you too, man." Dave pulled away slightly from the hug and placed a kiss on Karkat's forehead, wiping away the tear.

Karkat leaned into the touch, his face flushing, "What have you been up to this last month?" 

Dave shrugged. "Mostly just hanging around and rereading your old memos," Dave said with a grin, "That shit is great. You got so worked up... looking back it was actually kinda adorable." 

Karkat rolled his eyes, softly punching Dave's shoulder. "Oh, fuck off," He teased, "Like you were any better." 

Dave snickered, "I don't know what you're talking about, dude. I was so cool. Like, you couldn't even comprehend it."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Dave stuck his hands in his pockets, "So, You wanna come hang in my room? We can watch my shitty movies that I have for ironic purposes."

Karkat nods, smiling. "Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
